swminisfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Abilities
A Special Ability is an effect stated on a Star Wars Miniature's stat card. Some are optional, some are automatic. The following list includes all Special Abilities from Star Wars miniature figures. For a list of the special abilities of the starfighters and starships included with the Starship Battles set, visit this page. List of Special Abilities *Absorb Minerals *Accelerate *Accurate Shot *Advantageous Attack *Advantageous Cover *Affinity *Alderaan Senator *Ambush *Ataru Style *Ataru Style Mastery *Atlatl 20 *Augment Healing *Avoid Defeat *Betrayal *Black Sun *Blaster 20 *Blaster Rifle Upgrade *Blaster Upgrade *Bloodthirsty *Bodyguard *Bombad Gungan *Booming Voice *Bounty Hunter +2 *Bounty Hunter +4 *Bounty Hunter +6 *Careful Shot +4 *Careful Shot +6 *Cesta 20 *Charging Assault +10 *Charging Assault +20 *Charging Fire *Cleave *Cloaked *Close-Quarters Fighting *Colossal *Commando *Cortosis Gauntlet 17 *Cortosis Gauntlet 18 *Cortosis Gauntlet 19 *Crack Gunner +10 *Crowd Fighting *Cunning Attack *Cunning Attack +20 *Cyborg *Damage Reduction 10 *Damage Reduction 20 *Dark Armor *Dark Inspiration *Dark Master *Deadeye *Deadly Attack *Deceptive *Delta Fire Support *Delta Shield Support *Demolish *Demolition Charge *Deset Skiff *Destabilize Shields *Diplomat *Disintegration *Disruptive *Djem So Style *Djem So Mastery *Doctrine of Fear *Dominate *Door Gimmick *Double Attack *Double Claw Attack *Drain Life Energy *Draw Fire *Droid *Droid Coordinator *Droid Defender *Droid Mark *Droid Master *Droid Reinforcements 20 *Electric Shock +10 *Electrostaff +10 *Electrostaff +20 *Elite Clone Trooper *Emergency Life Support *EMP Grenades *Empathy *Emperor's Bodyguard *Emplacement *Energy Shield *Evade *Ewok *Execute Order 66 *Extra Attack *Fire Control *Fire Support Mission *Flamethrower 10 *Flamethrower 20 *Flanking Attack *Flanking Support *Flight *Flurry Attack * Force Immunity *Furious Assault *Galloping Attack *Gang +1 *Grenades **Grenades 10 **Grenades 20 **Grenades 30 **Grenades 40 *Gungan *Gunner **Gunner +10 *Hand of the Emperor *Harpoon Gun *Heal 10 *Heal 30 *Heavy Laser Cannon *Heavy Lift *Heavy Weapon *Hologram *Homicidal Surgery *Immediate Droid Reserves 30 *Imperial Reserves 20 *Impulsive Force Renewal *Impulsive Jedi Hunter *Impulsive Momentum *Impulsive Savagery *Impulsive Shot *Impulsive Sweep *Industrial Repair 10 *Industrial Repair 20 *Industrial Repair 30 *Internal Strife *Intuition *Invisibility *Ion Gun +20 *Ithorian *It's a Trap! *Jedi Hunter *Jolt *Karmic Luck *Karmic Mettle *Kouhun Infestation *Lift *Light Spirit *Light Tutor *Light Tutor (Rebel) *Lightsaber *Lightsaber Duelist *Lightsaber Resistance *Limited Field of Fire *Loner *Long Shot *Machinery *Makashi Style Mastery *Mandalorian Conscription *Mandalorian Hunter *Master Tactician *Medium Blasters *Melee Attack *Melee Reach 2 *Melee Reach 3 *Mercenary *Merciless *Mettle *Micro-Vision *Mighty Swing *Mimetic Combat Processor *Mines 20 *Missiles 20 *Missiles 30 *Missiles 40 *Mobile Attack *Molecular Shielding *Momentum *Mounted Weapon *Net Gun *Net Gun 16 *Never Tell Me the Odds *New Republic/Rebel Reinforcements 30 *Ooglith Masquer *Opportunist **Opportunist +20 *Order 66 *Override *Paralysis *Parry *Pathfinder *Penetration 10 *Penetration 20 *Pheromones *Pilot *Plaeryin Bol *Poison +10 *Poison +20 *Poisoned Blade *Power Coupling *Proboscises *Programmed Target *Protective +20 *Quadruple Attack *Quick Reactions *Rakghoul Disease *Rangefinder *Rapport *Razorbug *Recon *Regeneration 10 *Regeneration 20 *Relay Orders *Relentless *Rend +10 *Rend +20 *Repair 10 *Repair 20 *Repair 30 *Republic Reserves 20 *Republic Reserves 30 *Resilient *Rig Blaster *Rigid *Rolling Cleave *Sabotage *Satchel Charge *Savage *Scarification +10 *Scramble *Self-Destruct 10 *Self-Destruct 20 *Self-Destruct 40 *Separatist Reinforcements 20 *Separatist Reserves 20 *Shaper +10 *Shatter Beam *Shields 1 *Shield 2 *Shockstaff +10 *Sniper *Soldier *Sonic Attack *Sonic Stunner *Soresu Style *Soresu Style Mastery *Speed 0 *Speed 1 *Speed 10 *Speed 12 *Speed 16 *Speed 2 *Speed 4 *Speed 8 *Spit Poison 20 *Splash 10 *Splash 20 *Spotter +10 *Spotter +20 *Spotter +30 *Squad Assault *Squad Cover *Squad Firepower *Stable Footing *Staggered Activation 6 *Stealth *Stomp *Strafe Attack *Strafe Attack (Twin) *Tactics Broker *Targeting *Teräs Kesäi Style *Thrawn's Bodyguard *Thud Bug *Tow Cable *Trandoshan *Traps *Triple Attack *Troop Cart *Trooper *Twin Attack *Ugnaught *Unique *Vaapad-Style Fighting *Vicious Attack *Virulent Poison +20 *Virulent Poison Dart *Vonduun Crab Armor 11 *Vonduun Crab Armor 16 *Vonduun Crab Armor 6 *Walk 2 *Wall Climber *Weak Spots 10 *Wheel Form *Wheeled *Wookiee *Xizor's Bodyguard *Ysalamiri *Yuuzhan Vong Colaborator See Also * Special Abilities (Starship Battles) Category: Glossary terms *